


Look what you made me do

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Hidden crush, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Psycho, Psychopath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stalker, Stalking, Violence, degrading, idk tbh, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: {pre entity AU}Danny Johnson is your best friend. But little do you know he wanted to be so much more than that from the day he first met you. Eventually you say something that gives him the final straw - He will make you love him back, one way or another.





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! Why did I put such a shit ton of work into a SMUT ONESHOT for fuck's sake? :')  
I really hope you'll enjoy!  
I characterized Danny a little bit different than in my other fic, but I hope you'll love him either way ;)
> 
> If you had fun, PLEASE let me know in the COMMENTS <3 Every comment is so much appreciated - I can't even put into words! You guys make those fics wirth writing!
> 
> Lots of love, Peggy! xxx

Long shadows were cast on the pavement by the low evening sun. Someone with a sense for aesthetics would have taken great delight in watching the setting orb tint the summer sky fire-red. It was in fact the perfect kind of sunset to enjoy on a bench with a view while holding hands with your boy- or girlfriend.  
The hooded man with the camera in his hand was not interested in the sunset thought. He had no girlfriend with whom he could have enjoyed the colorful spectacle in the sky and his sense for aesthetics focused on something entirely different – well, rather someone than something. Somehow he perfectly blended with the shadows. Even though he had been leaning against the building’s wall for nearly an hour by now, no one had taken notice of him. He was a professional after all. If he didn’t want to be seen, he would not be seen. Casually he bent one leg and propped the flat of his foot against the wall as he switched on his camera. There were a month’s worth of picture on it and he still had a lot of time to kill – which was okay. He was a patient man after all. Slowly he began looking through the photos, starting with the oldest ones.

There she was. With a loving and yet unsettling smile on his face he regarded the girl on the picture: (y/n) - his best friend. On this particular photo she was standing on her porch, locking the door to her house that she had just left. There she was sitting in her car; leaving the grocery store; entering the office where she worked at; taking a stroll in the park with her friends. His jaw noticeably clenched at the sight of her and her friends. He hated the way she was laughing and having fun – without him. There she was, standing by the window up in her well-lit apartment late at night, wearing nothing but a skimpy nightshirt. It had been so easy to take those pictures, hunkered down behind the parked cars on the opposite side of the street. There were photos of the insides of her apartment – of the comfortable couch with heaps of pillows on it; of the books and papers scattered across her desk; of her bed that looked so irresistibly inviting to him. He had secretly taken those pictures the last time he had visited her – and many times before, but he always had to keep the footage up to date.  
Finally he reached today’s photos. There she was, seated between her colleagues at the restaurant table as they were having a chat while waiting for the rather expensive food to be served. The company she worked for had invited all the employees over to a business dinner due to some anniversary. She had been going on and on about it for weeks. On the next picture she undeniably drooled over her handsome, male colleague who was seated opposite of her. The way she gave him doe-eyes made the hooded man clench his fist with anger.  
Huffing he stuffed the camera back into the pocket of his leather coat that he wore despite the mild temperatures. Unobtrusively he cast another glance through the large, man-high window panes into the well-lit, expensive restaurant. As he laid eyes on her, the corners of his mouth immediately pulled upwards. She looked truly stunning, wearing that cute yet elegant summer dress and matching jewelry. The dress’ color perfectly fitted her beautiful eyes and she had apparently put a lot of effort in her hair and make-up – more effort than usually. And all because of... him.  
The corners of his mouth dropped down low when he looked at the man opposite of her. Yeah, there he was, tall and broad-shouldered, muscular like he was pumped up with steroids. His smile looked like it came straight out of a toothpaste advertisement. Danny suppressed the urge to gag when the blonde douchebag smoothed his gelled hair back and granted the ladies who were gathered around him a blindingly white grin. That sucker had the time of his life being the center of everyone’s attention. Apparently he had just told an especially funny anecdote since all the ladies burst out laughing and giggling while their cheeks turned red. Their other male colleagues exchanged annoyed looks and Danny would have liked to join in. Averagely attractive men like him and those others at the table had a hard time competing with arrogant glamour-boys like ‘Hunter’. The sheer thought of that asshole’s name made Danny’s head throb with anger. Were there any more douchebag sounding names than ‘Hunter’? Danny did not believe so.  
With a sigh he let his gaze wander back to (y/n). He couldn’t help but notice how her dress beautifully accentuated every curve of her perfect body. A body that would look even more beautiful with all that make up and jewelry off, dressed with nothing but that skimpy nightshirt she had worn the other day. Danny allowed himself to daydream for a short moment. In his imagination he deliberately slowly undressed her and let his hands sensually wander over her perfect, soft skin. He imagined touching parts of her that he had never gotten to touch or see before in real life. His hands roamed over her chest, squeezed and kneaded her breasts as she sinfully moaned into his ear.  
With a great deal of effort Danny managed to cast the thought away when he felt his cock grow hard in his pants. Exhaling a deep sigh he wistfully averted his gaze and regarded the darkening, blueish black sky instead. Someday. Sometimes. But not now. He still had time.

~

It took every bit of your power of will to hold back the tears as you stepped out of the restaurant. The gentle breeze tousled your carefully put into place hairdo. But that was okay. It was very welcomed in fact. The hairdo did not have the effect you had hoped it would have anyway. Of course it didn’t. How could you have been stupid enough to believe that you could impress Hunter by putting on some pretty clothes and doing your hair? Thinking that he would notice you was just truly pathetic, wasn’t it? He could have every woman he wanted – all of them were wax in his hands. Why would he pick you?  
Well, he would never pick you - that was for sure. At the latest since you had completely embarrassed yourself today evening. The brimming self-loath was overwhelming and you would have liked to smack yourself in the face for being such a pathetic, needy bitch with a crush on someone out of your reach. Taking a deep breath, you put your head in your neck and let your gaze wander across the night sky. More and more stars popped up in the cloudless dark and twinkled at you from the distance. The crescent moon cast scarce, white light that mixed with the warm yellow from the street lamps. Tonight was a remarkably beautiful night, you noticed. It was still nice and warm but a pleasant, cooling breeze stirred the air – the perfect kind of night to spend stargazing with your boyfriend, lying on a blanket in the park or at the beach. If only you had a boyfriend.  
Angrily you lowered your gaze again and fetched your phone from your exceptionally pretty purse.

[“Danny?? >.<”] you started texting your best friend.

{“What’s up, Bambi?”} You had stopped rolling your eyes at the nickname a long time ago. Every protest had turned out to be vain so you had ended up accepting being called ‘Bambi’. Down to the present day you did not understand in which way you resembled the famous fawn from the Disney movie though.

[“Can I call you up? I’m so fucking embarrassing and I hate myself.”]

{“Don’t say that. Do you want me to come around?”}

[“It’s past midnight, you don’t have to do that...”]

{“So what? I’ll come around.”}

[“Oh, okay, thank you :((( I’m not home yet though“]

{“Want me to come and pick you up??”}

[“No it’s fine... I already ordered a taxi...”]

{“...Did you drink?”}

[“What? Why do you wanna know that?!”] Not like it was any of his business.

{“Was just wondering why you didn’t go there by your own car...”}

[“Well, yeah, but not much. Just a little Champaign to chink glasses with the others...”]

{“Ok”} You snorted angrily. He damn well knew that you hated these kinds of replies and you already felt shitty enough. You didn’t need your best friend to piss you off like that after such a downright horrible evening.

[“U mad or something?!”] Angry as you were, your fingers flew across the keyboard twice as fast.

{“No?”} As you exhaled loudly through gritted teeth you suppressed the urge to throw your phone on the pavement and stomp on it a couple times.

[“Wow. Ok then, screw you, I don’t wanna see you tonight”]  
Very well aware of that you were overreacting, you furiously stuffed your phone back into your purse and ignored it as it started buzzing like crazy just a moment later. Knowing that he was probably frantically texting you apologies right now filled you with a sadistic kind of pleasure that sprawled from your stomach into your crotch and the tips of your fingers and toes. Knowing that you probably just made him feel really bad filled you with an unhealthy, fiendish kind of joy and you suppressed a satisfied grin when you got into the taxi that had just pulled up. If people treated you shitty, you got to treat other people shitty too – easy as that. Even if implied people were innocent and had technically done you no harm. But he gave you a reason, right? Feeling both, guilty and satisfied, you cast a glance at your phone: 10 unread messages and 2 missed calls. A devilish smile spread across your face.

~

She was teasing him. That little she-devil was teasing him so bad and she was doing it on goddamn purpose. Danny angrily thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. Knowing her for a long time, he was kind of used to this kind of behavior – that didn’t stop him from being furious though. That girl was hard to deal with when she was mad. The best way to handle her dismissive attitude would probably be to ignore her back and not text her all day – but how could he ever do that? He had been waiting to see her all day after all.  
As the lights turned green, Danny stepped on the gas and went almost 20 over the limit. He was mad. Oh, he wanted nothing more than to teach that little demoness a lesson. He wanted to put her over his knee and spank her pretty little ass until she cried and begged and apologized. Then he would bend her down and fuck her so good that she wouldn’t be able to walk for three days. And the only words coming from her mouth would be his name. HIS fucking name. She would be screaming “Danny! Oh, Danny! DANNY! Please don’t stop!” And he would not stop. He wouldn’t stop all night and then in the morning she would assure him that she had always loved him and that she wanted to be with him until the end of time.  
Furiously Danny slammed his fist on the wheel and accidentally honked loudly. When the driver in front of him performed a rude gesture out of the car window, Danny had a good mind to ram that fucking asshole but the changing traffic lights foiled him. After slamming on the brakes he fetched his phone from his pocket with an angry huff. Of course she still hadn’t replied. Furiously he started typing another message:

{“If you don’t stop acting like an offended little bitch, I will-“} He immediately deleted the lines and stuffed the phone away. The throb in his crotch was almost unbearable and his jeans unpleasantly restricted his erected cock. 

“FUCK!” Danny screamed out and smacked himself in the face with the flat of his hand. “Calm the FUCK down!”

His gaze wandered to the box of candy lying on the passenger seat. They were her favorites.

~

Your face was still reddened from how vigorously you had washed off your make up when you stepped out of the bathroom. As you strode towards the apartment door, you were contemplating simply not to respond to the furiously ringing doorbell but decided against it. You actually felt a little bit tipsy as you traversed the room. Instead of just opening the door you used the intercom.

“What do you want?” 

“Let me in, Bambi.” Danny’s voice came distorted from the speakers.

“Why would I do that?” you snarled but you already knew you would open the doors anyway.

“Because you need hugs! ...Come on now, I know you need hugs from Danny.” 

You snorted but couldn’t suppress the grin on your face as you finally pressed the button that allowed him to open up the front door with a buzz. Seconds later he had climbed the stairs to your small apartment and stood in front of you. The corners of his lips were curled into his crooked signature grin as he approached you and invitingly spread his arms wide. Demonstratively you crossed yours in front of your chest and averted your gaze. You were still pissed and you wanted him to know that.  
With a small huff he pushed past you into the living room where he slumped down on the sofa in his usual laid-back manner and rested both arms on the seatback.

“Still mad, huh?” he asked teasingly and cocked his head.

“Fuck, yeah, I am!” you blurted out and scanned him from head to toe with angrily glistening eyes. Danny was really hard to put in a box. The camera he carried with him wherever we went made him look like a racing reporter – with good reason: he was a journalist after all. Those leather coats and heavy boots he always wore gave him a kind of goth-like appearance but from his neck upwards he looked like a pretty normal guy. Dark green eyes mischievously blinked at you from amidst a tanned face with three-day stubble on it. His most prominent features were definitely his nose and chin. Once again you thought something about his facial traits and those sly eyes gave him the looks of a fox. If his hair wasn’t brown but red, it would have added even more to the resemblance. He was older than you, but he always had that impish expression on his face that made him look at least five years younger than he was. The single, silver-colored helix piercing in the upper part of his ear blinked at you as if it was mocking you for being so stubborn and unforgiving.

“Now, now. Get your ass over to me and give me a hug, Bambi!”

Eventually you dropped your arms in a defeated manner, shrugged your shoulders and slumped down next to him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around you. The leather of his coat creaked as he shifted around and partially pulled you on his lap. Feeling too exhausted to resist you finally returned the hug, wrapped your arms around him as well and nuzzled your face against his shoulder. The scent of his cologne, mixed with the smell of leather and his natural body odor, immediately had a soothing effect on you and your body relaxed in his embrace.

“I’m sorry...” you mumbled into the fabric of his clothes, already on the verge of tears.

“I know” he responded while soothingly petting the back of your head. “But it was my fault, don’t worry about it. It’s always my fault.”

A dull ache clutched your heart when you noticed his accusatory and kind of hurt tone of voice.

“Don’t say that!” Your voice was trembling and the tears started dripping off his leather coat in which you had buried your face. “I know I’m a stupid bitch and I only ever mess things up and I’m mean and resentful and you don’t deserve that. You’re always so nice to me but I’m so ungrateful and I hate myself. You are my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I don’t deserve you.”

As you kept sobbing into his shoulder, his grip around you became vise-like. You assumed it was because you had declared hating yourself once again but little did you know, it was because you had called him your best friend.

“Oh, Bambi, stop crying. I’m not mad at you. Don’t worry about it. I’ll always be there for you. Are you listening to me? ALWAYS and forever, do you hear me?” Slightly you nodded your head. “Now look, I got you something.” The hand that had been petting your head disappeared and fetched something from the depth of his coat’s pockets. When you lifted your head up, you laid eyes on a small box of your favorite candy. Even though the tears were still streaming down your cheeks, you couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Oh, Danny! Thank you so much! Where did you get those in the middle of the night?” you squealed happily.

“Well, at the gas station. They were hella expensive – three times the normal price.”

“Oh... I’ll get your money back!” You responded immediately and started rummaging inside the handbag that was still lying on the couch table.

“No! For heaven’s sake, girl, those are a gift. Just eat them and put your purse away!”

“Oh. Thank you so much! You really are the cutest!”

When you looked down to fiddle with the box, you couldn’t see how Danny clenched his fist at your remark. You didn’t notice his piercing gaze on you either and when he awkwardly shifted and crossed his legs, you didn’t pay attention to it. Happily you put one of the sweets in your mouth.  
After one gleeful minute of eating candy, your mood turned gloomy again as soon as you remembered today evening. Suddenly deprived of all appetite you put the box aside and let out a deep sigh.

“Danny? Can I rant about today evening?”

“Of course, Bambi. Tell me everything about it.” Danny replied, even though he already knew about nearly everything.

“Ok, so...” you jumped up from the sofa and started rambling while restlessly pacing around the living room. You were only dressed with your pajamas – which consisted of a pair of very short shorts made of soft fabric and a sleeveless shirt. Naturally you weren’t wearing a bra underneath since you had actually wanted to go straight to bed. Danny didn’t seem to be bothered by it though. He had seen you like this a couple of times and he had never said anything about it.

“So, the evening actually started out quite decent... Although I was terribly nervous! I bet not even my perfume was able cover up the stench of my fear-sweat!”

Danny snorted as he watched you pace around. “Hard to believe it was that bad.”

“Oh, it was! I was so fucking nervous. I think half of the time I was red like a tomato and I was giggling like a dumbass.”

‘You don’t say!’ Danny growled in his head.

“I was seated across of him. Which was fantastic, but at the same time I would’ve rather sat next to him. You won’t believe who got to sit next to him!”

“I bet I will.”

“Francesca!” you spat out the name and made a gagging sound. “God, you cannot believe how much I hate this fake bitch. But it gets even better! On his other side sat Olivia. Olivia!”

“Olivia – your friend who said she doesn’t even like him at all?” 

“EXACTLY!” you furiously spun around. “And guess what she was doing? She was flirting with him the whole time long! The WHOLE time long and she gave him those eyes, ugh Danny, can you believe it?”

“I can.” He responded and added in his head: ‘I saw it. She gave him the same eyes you were giving that asshole the whole time long.’

“And now it starts getting really embarrassing. So I told you about that conversation I had with Hunter last week at work, do you remember?” 

“I remember.” Danny’s voice turned as cold as ice when he heard that douchebag’s name come from your mouth.

“Ugh, he was just... He was just so sweet to me last week! And he flirted with me! And I thought... Ugh I don’t know what I was thinking. But I was kind of thinking he liked me more than the others, you know? Ugh, I feel so DUMB! But, you know, ahem, however...” Danny suppressed the urge to yell at you to speak more coherently.  
“However, I, uhm, I tried to...” You nervously played with your own fingers as you spoke. “I kinda tried to touch his foot with my foot underneath the table. Like a fucking teenage girl with a crush, ugh, it was so EMBARASSING, Danny!” you howled out and slumped on the floor.  
“And he just withdrew his foot and gave me that really weird look. He looked... repulsed. Yeah, that’s what he looked like. Now he’s disgusted by me, Danny, I’m so STUPID and pathetic!”

“Oh, (y/n)...” Danny started and contemplated to get up and hug you. He decided against it. “That guy flirts with every woman who crosses his path. Why would you even want to be with someone like that? I just still don’t get it.” His voice sounded so sharp, he could’ve cut paper with it, but at the same time it sounded unbelievably soft and once anew you were left wondering how he did that.

“Ugh, I KNOW, right? But I was kind of hoping that I... I could be the one who makes him forget about all the other women. All the other bitches...” you growled. “I was hoping that I could be ‘the one’ for him!”

It took up all of Danny’s power of will not to scream at you that you already were ‘the one’ for HIM. The muscles in his jaw were flexed and his knuckles shone whitely through the skin on his clenched fists. You could not see that because you were lying down on the living room floor by now. 

“I feel so pathetic for being after someone who clearly isn’t interested in me! Do you know what I mean?”

“Oh, trust me, I do.” Danny breathed through gritted teeth.

“God, I feel so stupid, Danny! What I’m going to tell you now will sound even MORE pathetic. I’m just so - I don’t know how to say it – I’m just so... needy? I don’t even remember the last time I had sex! It must have been fucking years by now!” Danny sharply sucked in air and tried to ignore his throbbing erection for all one is worth.  
“And then there is this tall, handsome man prancing around in front of me five times a week who just looks too good to be real, with his muscles and his teeth and everything.” You rolled around on the floor and gestured wildly with your hands. “It’s just the hormones! It’s not my fault!” You continued. “I just... miss being in a relationship and having someone who loves me and takes care of me... But I also just miss having Sex! Lord Jesus, I really do sound totally pathetic, it is almost unbearable. Do you think I should download a dating app? I don’t know. I’ve never quite been the type of girl for one-night-stands. Ugh, I just wish I had someone! But I have NO ONE, except for you. But you are more like a broth-”

“DON’T SAY IT!” Danny screamed out and you shot right up from the floor, alarmed by his furious tone of voice. “Don’t you DARE finish that sentence, or I’ll slit your throat right fucking now!”

You turned white as a sheet and it felt like someone held your heart in an iron grip. Out of nowhere it started drumming like a machine gun and you would have liked to burst right through the door, down the stairs and run away as fast and as far as you could. Unfortunately your feet were glued to the spot and all you managed to say was a feeble “What?”  
Danny jumped up from the couch and threateningly positioned himself between you and the door, as if he knew where you wanted to go. He seemed to be several inches taller all of a sudden and looked less like a fox but more like a tiger who was about to jump at his cornered prey and sink his teeth in their neck.

“(Y/n), I was wondering: are you stupid? Or are you blind AND stupid?” His fists were clenched and as he took a step towards you, his head was slightly ducked which added even more to the resemblance to a feline predator.

Once again, the only barely audible word you were able to produce was “What?”

“DON’T ACT LIKE A RETARDED BITCH, (Y/N)!” Lightning fast he took another step towards you which made you stumble backwards with fear. “You’re complaining about not having someone who loves you and takes care of you. That makes me wonder what you think I have been doing this whole time long! I have LOVED you from the VERY start, you stupid bitch, but you are too DUMB to see it, aren’t you?”  
Under different circumstances you might have actually been joyful and excited about this declaration of love. You might have smitten your forehead and thought ‘Wow, I was really blind, wasn’t I? This cute, caring man did everything for me and I thought he just liked me as a friend!’ Under present circumstances you didn’t feel any of these emotions though. Right now you were petrified of shock and even though you felt an odd, stinging ache in your chest, the only thing clouding your mind was fear.

“Did you not listen to me earlier? When I said that I’ll always be there for you – always and forever? Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not believe me?”

When you shook your head you didn’t even mean to give negative response to his question. You were rather shaking your head in a defensive manner because he seemed like he got ready to move even closer towards you.

Panic mixed into his furious tone of voice when he kept speaking: “HOW can you not believe me? I have ALWAYS taken care of you! Do you remember that one time when you and your friends where at the bar last year and that pushy dude tried to hit on you? Then you went to the bathroom and when you came back he was gone? No need to thank me, Bambi. When I put my knife to his throat he started crying like a baby and took off running.”

Up until now you didn’t know what primal fear felt like. As a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over you, you would have liked to take to your heels but the black dots dancing in front of your eyes forced you to collapse on the ground instead. Seconds later Danny was on top of you. His hands felt sickening on your bare arms as he tried to help you back up.

“You... you were there? Why where you...? I was sad for a week because I thought it was my fault that he left! And... And he wasn’t even being pushy at all!” All of a sudden Danny’s grip on you was twice as hard and he brutally pulled you upwards with a rough jerk.  
“I was PROTECTING you! I was protecting what is supposed to be MINE!” His breath was hot on your face and his fingers dug painfully deep into your flesh as the tears started rolling down your cheeks.

“WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I am here for you! I’m taking care of you! You will always be safe with me!” When he tried to make eye contact, you stared right through him.  
“And do you remember when you had that bad fight with Ellie back in march? Well, I gave her a good scare on her way back home. She shouldn’t have said the things she said to you! I pretended to mug her, but don’t worry – I let her go in the end.” A small chuckle left his mouth and his expression seemed nearly delirious.

“Oh my god, how can you even know we had a fight? I never told you about it!” Your mouth was so dry, it easily competed with the Sahara desert, and your whole body started shaking violently as the realization hit you. “Oh my god. You are a fucking stalker. You’re stalking me, aren’t you? YOU’RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! You are right, I am a stupid bitch – I’m a stupid bitch for TRUSTING you, you fucking creep! You psycho! Leave me alone, let go of me RIGHT NOW!” You vigorously fought against his iron grip with all your strength. Never would you have thought he was this strong. He didn’t even stagger just a little bit when you furiously shook your body from the left to the right.

“I can’t let you go, (y/n). If I let you go now, you will never come back to me. So I’ll have to convince you to stay.”

Your voice cracked when you emitted a desperate scream that was partly a sob. Fueled by panic you built up momentum and kicked your best friend in the balls as forcefully as possible. With an excruciated gasp he let go of your arms and doubled up with pain.  
Knowing you wouldn’t come far if you tried to flee down the stairwell, you decided to go for the kitchen instead. In the very second you whipped a knife from the knife block Danny already appeared in the door frame. The mad look in eyes and his features, contorted with pain, made him look more like an animal than a human.

“Back off!” you screamed out and waved the knife in front your face. “I swear to god, if you come any closer I will make use of this!” You tried to put as much threat as possible into your voice but you knew you didn’t sound very convincing. The way black dots deprived you of your vision once again, made it seem more likely that you would pass out rather than inflict any kind of damage with that knife. Danny seemed to be aware of that too. With an animalistic howl he crossed the distance between the two of you within a second and captured your wrist in his vise-like grip. Sobbing you tried to defend yourself but found your weapon to be easily wrenched from your hand.  
Your breath came in erratic wheezes when the tip of the knife pressed against your delicate neck. Filled with mortal fear you started sobbing and crying even louder. Tears streamed from your eyes like cascades when Danny buried his other hand in your hair and pulled your head back, exposing your neck even more. Not daring to do any other escape attempts, you started begging.

“Oh god, please don’t hurt me! Please don’t kill me! I swear I’ll do anything you want! I’m – I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to kick you.” The last part was an obvious lie and you screamed out with panic when a small stream of blood started trickling down your neck. Helplessly you grasped his wrist with one hand and desperately started pushing against his chest with the other one.  
“Danny, please” you whimpered. “What do you want me to say? Oh my god, please don’t kill me! Give me a second chance, I beg you!” When you met his hurt, hateful and yet sickeningly loving gaze, it dawned on you.  
“I – I love you too! Please, believe me. I swear I love you too!” Never had your heart ever raced this fast. You felt like you were mere seconds from passing out as your whole body shook out of fear of his response.

“Huh.” With a swift movement he removed the knife’s tip from your neck, twirled it around and pressed the long side of the blade against it instead. The playfulness of his movement made you utterly aware that this was not the first time for him to hold a knife at someone’s throat.  
“It’s pretty clear that you’re lying out of fear right now” he continued and brought his face an inch closer to yours. “You are lying now, but I will make you mean it.” Still trembling with terror you met his gaze again.

“Wh-what does that mean?” It was nearly impossible to understand your voice due to the sobs that shook your body.

“I didn’t want our first time to be like this but you’re leaving me no choice, (y/n).”

Before you got to the chance to utter any other word, he brought his face down to yours and captured your lips in a heated, hungry kiss. While your hands still uselessly pushed against his chest, you exhaled a startled wince in his mouth, unable to jerk your head away due to the hand that held your hair in its grasp. Desperately you tried to shake your head at least. The tears still streamed freely and your eyes were torn wide open with panic. 

“Don’t fight back now” Danny murmured in a disgustingly sweet tone of voice. “You’re only going to make it worse if you fight back.” He regarded your tear-streaked face for moment and removed his hand from your head. When he gently wiped some of the tears off your cheeks with his thumb, you noticed the delirious glisten in his dark-green eyes, as if he was being seized with fever.  
“Just relax, (y/n), close your beautiful eyes. I’ll make the tears go away, I promise.” Lovingly he cupped your cheek with one hand while the other one kept the blade pressed to your throat.  
“Now kiss me back, Bambi, and touch me like you want me too.”  
Just a second later his feverishly hot lips were back on yours and roughly demanded a reaction from you. A sharp, stinging pain flooded your nervous system when you failed to respond to his kiss.  
“Kiss me BACK and fucking TOUCH me, (y/n). I swear I don’t want to hurt you but...” He noticeably gulped down as he dug the blade deeper into your flesh. Crimson blood tinted the collar of your shirt. 

“Okay, okay, okay, please!” you whimpered pathetically and reluctantly let go of his wrist.  
When he brought his face close to yours again, you forced yourself to put your hands on his cheeks. Burning hot lips captured yours once anew and hungrily started sucking. Utterly aware of the blood streaming down your neck, you finally started kissing him back. To your own surprise your lips virtually melted into his and you immediately found a rhythm to move your mouth against his. A wince tore from your throat when he grasped a hand full of hair and pulled you even deeper into the kiss. Shyly you brought one of your hands to the back of his head as well and started caressing his scalp with trembling hands. His whole body radiated a terrific amount of heat and the scent of his cologne, mixed with the smell of sweat and arousal, cloaked you like an impenetrable shroud. Feeling nauseous all of a sudden, you had to wrap your arms around his neck in order to keep yourself from falling over, which only encouraged him even more. He panted loudly when he clasped the side of your face with one hand and hungrily demanded entrance to your mouth with his tongue. As if they were meant for it, your tongues started dancing around each other, eagerly tasting, feeling and exploring the other one’s mouth. You tasted salt but couldn’t discern if it came from your tears or from his.  
All of a sudden something rubbed against your crotch and you quickly realized that Danny had brought one of his legs between yours and pressed his knee and thigh up against your womanhood. A familiar feeling coiled up inside your core and you exhaled a startled squeal as you panicky tried to break loose from the kiss and withdraw from his grasp. Since you were already pressed against the counter, there was nowhere you could go.

“Sssshh, don’t be afraid, my love.” His voice sounded sickeningly sweet and sticky like syrup. “Just let yourself go and relax. I will make you feel really good, (y/n), trust me. I will make you feel better than any of your exes ever made you feel. I will make you feel better than this disgraceful asshole, Hunter, could have ever made you feel. You are my queen, (y/n), and I will give you what you deserve. I’ll give you everything.” He demandingly rubbed his thigh against your crotch again and drew a pathetic whine from your mouth. Your cheeks were flushed bright red from being so terribly ashamed of the heat coiling up in your abdomen.  
There you were, being trapped and forced by your best friend who had turned out to be an obsessed, dangerous, psychopathic stalker and your body was reacting in an absolutely unforgivable way.

‘It’s not my fault’ you desperately tried to convince yourself in your head. ‘This is merely a natural reaction. This has nothing to do with me. It is none of my business – it’s just my body.’

“Now, now, babygirl - There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Danny snickered with a triumphant, unsettling smile on his face, as if he knew what you were thinking. “We are meant for each other and your body knows it!” Teasingly he applied a little bit more pressure to your clothed womanhood while keeping your face cupped and forcing you to keep eye contact, as if he wanted to try and see what other kind of sounds and reactions he could draw from you.  
You swore you didn’t mean to do it, but your hips automatically slightly bucked forwards and grinded against his teasing thigh, longing to get more friction from it. Oh, you had so hoped he wouldn’t notice but of course he did. He absolutely and immediately did.  
In response to it he firmly grabbed you by your waist and hoisted you on top of the counter. With determined hands he made you wrap your legs around his waist and pulled you into a close embrace. His crotch radiated even more heat than the rest of his body when he grinded himself against you. After mumbling something that sounded like “...love you so much” into your ear, Danny caught you in a feverish kiss once again. One of his hands shamelessly started squeezing your waist and ass whilst the other one held your head close. The knife was still in his hand and slightly grazed your flushed cheek. You found yourself writhing and squirming in his grasp but you couldn’t stop yourself from hungrily returning his kiss either. As if they were steered by someone else, your arms snuck around his neck, hands tried to grasp his short hair, tugged on his coat as if they wanted to reach what’s underneath.

‘This is none of my business. It does not concern me at all. It’s just my body.’ You tried to convince yourself once again. But, oh why did he taste so good? How did he taste so fucking good? How did he manage to squeeze all the right spots of your body like that? Why did the knife by your face no longer scare you? How dare your body to be turned on by the prickling danger Danny radiated?  
Danny Johnson – The man who you thought you knew, who you thought was your best friend, who apparently wanted to be so much more than that. The man who was violently forcing himself upon you right now. But you did not have the strength to fight back anymore. You didn’t even want to, in fact. You had been whining about having no one, about missing to have sex and now here you were. About to get everything you had been whining fore. And even though his touch felt foreign on your body, his scent and his hands were yet so familiar, so trustworthy, so... pleasant. Finally you let yourself go.

~

You had no idea for how long you had been making out on the counter. The only thing that you knew was that you needed more. When you were being picked up, you didn’t resist. Eagerly you wrapped legs and arms around him even tighter and made sure not to interrupt the sinful, heated, devouring kiss. Half out of your senses you perceived how Danny carried you to the bedroom and forcefully kicked the door shut with his heavy combat boot.  
Surprisingly gently he set you down on the bed – he tried to, at least. Since your arms and legs were still tightly wrapped around his body, he had no other choice but to settle down on top of you between your legs. The weight of his body pressed you into the mattress and you desperately grinded against his hardened crotch, trying to get as much friction as possible from it. The thin fabric of your shorts hardly attenuated the feeling – hence your panties were already soaked with your own juices.  
You exhaled a surprised squeal when Danny suddenly roughly freed himself from your clingy embrace. One of his hands tightly clasped your neck whilst his other one held the knife in front of your face as he still hovered above you. His voice sounded two octaves deeper than usually when he spoke.

“Don’t fucking move, baby, stay just like this. If you try to get up and run away, I swear to god...” He held the tip of your knife millimeters in front of your eyes.

Cold sweat dripped off your forehead when you replied with trembling voice: “I will stay right here, I promise!” When you blinked panicky, you felt the blade brush against your lashes.

“Good girl. Very good girl...” Danny growled and gave your neck a demonstrative squeeze before he let go of it and took several steps backwards. Forcefully he rammed the blade into the wooden door frame because he required both hands to undress himself.

“Watch” he commanded, and you watched.

First he removed the coat. It fell to the ground with the sound of creaking leather. The thin, grey hoodie he wore underneath was just as drenched with sweat as your own clothes. With a swift movement he pulled it over his head and revealed his sweat-glistening tanned torso to you. You realized that you had never seen him shirtless before, even though you had known him for years. You realized that you had absolutely no idea how well-built he was until now. He may not be a mountain of muscles like a certain man at your work place, but the slim waist and comparatively broad shoulders gave his torso an attractive V-shape. His pecs and biceps flexed when he tossed the hoodie to the ground and the V-cut in his lower abs seemed like signposts to you. They pointed the way to the waistband of his jeans and vanished underneath – just like the trail of hair that lead from his belly button straight to his still clothed manhood.  
Even though he hadn’t said a word yet, you knew he awaited a reaction.

“Danny...” you gasped, and instinctively rubbed your legs together in a needy, anticipating way. “You are... gorgeous!”

“Who is more handsome: Me or Hunter?” He hatefully spat out the name and you gulped down hard because of his threatening yet anxious undertone.

“YOU!” you answered without hesitation. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” He had retrieved the knife from the doorframe and threateningly took a step towards you.  
Without thinking twice you yanked your shirt over your head and tossed it across the room. Seconds later your shorts followed into a similar direction and you spread your legs on the bed sheets. Normally you would have been worried about not looking sexy enough, about looking embarrassing or too needy – but any thought of that kind was cast away by the look Danny gave you. His eyes glistened with the sheerest, most animalistic hunger you had ever seen and the triumphant grin that cut his face in half showed you that you had reacted appropriately. 

“Just fuck me right here and now!”

Danny carelessly dropped his knife on the floor and climbed on top of you just a second later. He roughly grasped a hand full of hair with one hand and held your head down on the pillow as he dipped down to devour your lips with kisses. Meanwhile his other hand moved to your chest and possessively squeezed your breast. His own panting was even louder than your startled but aroused squeal. There was something so desperate, so lustful and needy in his movement, you didn’t even dare to imagine for how long he had been waiting for this moment. Squirming and whining you dug your nails into his toned back and tried to push up to him as close as possible. Your sweat mixed with his as you desperately grinded your torsos against one another. The way he rubbed his hard crotch against your soaked pussy and the way he pinched and twisted your sensitive, erected nipple was nearly enough to push you over the edge.  
All of a sudden he withdrew himself from you again and pulled you with him as he settled down in a seated position on the edge of the bed.

“You have no idea how badly I’d like to fuck you out of your senses right now, (y/n).” He panted heavily and looked you deep in the eyes with that delirious, hungry gaze of his. “But you don’t deserve it yet. I need to punish you first.” The smile on his face was even more devilish than the one on yours had been when you had decided to ignore him back in the taxi. Your palms were coated with cold sweat but the heat flared up in your crotch at the sound of his words.

“Wh-what? What do I need to be punished for?” you whimpered, even though you knew the answer.

“I need to PUNISH you for the YEARS of agony and restriction you sent me through! You need to be punished for making me listen to your stupid, little, lovesick stories – and for breaking my heart every time you gushed over some stupid dude you had a crush on! Oh, and you are going to be punished for being such an arrogant, rotten, rancorous, sadistic bitch! HAH – don’t look at me like that! You know exactly what I’m talking about! You just enjoy making me feel bad, don’t you? You do, because you know I’ll never fight back! Ignoring my texts and calls, giving me an attitude and all that shit. But I love you although you are a rotten, sadistic bitch! Now, now, don’t cry Bambi. I’m gonna tell you where you can stick those tears, I don’t give a fuck!”  
Danny’s head was fuming with anger and his eyes glistened murderously. You were glad that he had left his knife on the floor – otherwise you would have been in fear of your life right now. The tears had started streaming from your eyes automatically. His words hurt you deeper than you had expected them to but you he definitely had a point. Self-loath welled up inside you and a sob wrenched from your throat.

“You’re right. Punish me. I treated you like shit, I made you feel bad, I am a disgraceful shame of a human being.” You required a whole minute to force the words out of your mouth between the sobs.

“God, don’t overreact like that, Bambi. You are perfect... No! Don’t look at me like that! You won’t change my mind with those big, beautiful eyes. Fuck! Now get over here!”

He roughly grabbed you by your arms with both hands and brutally yanked you on top of his lap, stomach facing downwards, ass up in the air. Ungently he shoved your head into the mattress.

“Cry into the sheets, baby, I don’t care. You can’t cry your way out of your punishment!”

You didn’t fight back when Danny dragged down your panties and dropped them on the floor. Instead you kept your head buried in she sheets and tried to suppress the sobs that still tried to force their way out of your throat. Your attempts turned out to be vain, because when the flat of his hand came crashing down on your bare ass cheeks you had no other choice but to scream out loudly. You became a trembling mess as you squirmed on his lap end endured the punishment. Uncountable times his hand forcefully came down on your ass which was soon to be tinted red. Scream after scream wrenched from your throat as he bestowed all of his built up anger on you. Red soon turned into purple and blue, as he kept on spanking you with brutal force, obviously fully intentioned to bruise your body – to make you remember him for days.  
The oddest kind of hormone cocktail gushed through your veins as you writhed on his lap and fought against his unrelenting hand that held both of your wrists to your back and mercilessly pressed your torso into the mattress. When you cried out, you were no longer sure if you did so out of pain or of pleasure, as fear, anger, disgrace, embarrassment and arousal all melted together inside your brain. They merged with one another and turned into a pulsating, devouring, all-consuming substance that flooded every corner of your mind, every last nerve of your nervous system and tugged on the seams of your sanity.  
Completely unaware of it, you drooled on the bedsheets and your eyes rolled all the way back into your skull, until only their whites were to be seen. An animalistic sounding mewl dripped from your lips when Danny grasped both of your butt cheeks and slowly pulled them apart, revealing not only your pussy but also your butthole to him. Too much out of your senses to be embarrassed, you desperately arched your ass further up in the air to get him to put his hands where you needed them the most.

“Aahh, just look at you” Danny hummed with obvious satisfaction in his voice. “Taking your punishment like a good little slut, hm? That’s what you are, aren’t you? You’re a sucker for pain, you’re a pain-slut. And you are MINE. You will endure everything I do to you, and you will love it, am I right? Answer me!” 

You meant to say ‘yes’ but when his fingers suddenly dipped down between your dripping wet folds and rubbed up and down your womanhood, your voice hiccupped and it turned into something that sounded like “YISS!”

The tears that streamed down your cheeks were most likely tears of relieve. Desperately you grinded your throbbing pussy against his teasing hand. The built up arousal in your core was so overwhelming, it put you in physical pain. A wave of agony washed over you when Danny harshly squeezed your bruised ass cheek with his free hand.

“DAnnYyyy, plea~” was the closest to ‘Danny, please’ you were able to produce.

The agony was soon to be replaced by pure bliss and relieve when Danny finally dipped his index and middle finger inside your aching pussy. He moved slowly at first, eagerly explored your insides and stretched out your slick walls. Slowly he picked up the pace of his fingering and forced moan after moan from your sore throat. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt this fulfilled – dirty, disgraced and terrified but sinfully fulfilled. No matter what this man would give you tonight, you would willingly take it all – even if it was a blade to your throat. Desperately you raised your ass up a little more and grinded back against his unrelenting hand.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting to do this, baby” Danny groaned as he drilled your hole and squeezed your ass cheeks. “Every time you wore those little shorts and had no bra on... I just wanted to tear everything off your body, throw you to the ground and fuck your brains out.”  
You couldn’t help but mewl even louder at the sound of his dominant, triumphant tone of voice.  
“But now I finally have you right where I want you. Finally you are where you belong. You’re taking my fingers like a bitch in heat but that’s not enough for you, huh? No, it’s definitely not enough for you. You need more and I’m going to give you more. Sluts always need more fingers.”

Danny inserted a third finger and stretched your wonderfully aching pussy even more. Having no time to adjust due to his fast, merciless pace, you couldn’t help but cry out loudly and writhe beneath his tight grip on your ass. 

“Moan for me, slut! Don’t hold anything back! You know who you belong to, so let me hear you!”

When he brought his thumb on your clit and started rubbing it in addition to relentlessly stretching you out with three fingers, you started screaming and moaning shamelessly. “DANNYYY! Danny, oh, oh! Oh my god, Danny! D... Oh... oh, oh, aaaaaaaahhh~”  
Stars exploded inside your head when the orgasm shook your body. Your entire frame twitched spastically when you collapsed on top of his lap – heat sprawled from your core into every single nerve inside of you. Saliva pooled on the sheets beneath your mouth and your own juices trickled down your thighs.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear. That’s exactly how I like my little slut – screaming and squirming like a helpless, stupid little bitch. Do you think you can scream like that again for me tonight? Doesn’t matter. I will make you.”

You felt like you had no grain of energy left inside your body. When Danny hoisted you off him and rolled you on your back, you hung in his arms like a limp ragdoll. Automatically your legs fell apart for him. Danny quickly kicked off his boots and dragged down the jeans and boxers that had been painfully restricting his cock all night long. When it sprung free you couldn’t help but exhale a sensual sigh as your eyes widened. Despite feeling as weak as a kitten, you tried to get on all fourth, fully intentioned to crawl over to him and suck him off right here and now.

“Nuh-nuh-nuh, where do you think you’re going?” he growled threateningly. With a rough push he shoved you back on the bed and positioned himself between your legs. His long, girthy, fully erected dick hovered above and you perceived that one of the veins on it was noticeably throbbing.

“You want that dick? Well, not up to you to decide when you’ll get it.”

Nearly crying you squirmed on the sheets, spread your legs even wider and wrapped your arms around his neck, hoping to get a kiss at least. Pleadingly you returned his hungry gaze on you.

“Beg for it, you dumb bitch.” He teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock up and down your wet slit.

Feeling equally hurt and turned on, you finally started whimpering: “Please... Please fuck me already. Stretch me out, fill me with your cum!” You actually started crying. “I need you right now, please fuck me all night!”

Without warning he shoved his cock all the way into you, until it was buried inside you to the hilt. The moan he emitted while doing so was the most animalistic and guttural sound you had ever heard in your entire life. You yourself could only emit a hoarse gasp due to the hand that he had tightly wrapped around your neck. When he started picking up speed and forced himself in and out of your aching pussy, you started panting like a dog and desperately dug your nails deep into his back, leaving scratch after scratch on it until you drew blood. Spurred on by your scratching, Danny fucked you into the mattress like an animal. The pace he picked was truly ungodly and with every thrust he stuffed your pussy to the brim, until it felt like he was about to tear it apart. But despite the pain you longed for more. Having your body abused like this made you feel like you were in heaven.

“Don’t know what to do with your mouth, huh?” Danny snarled into your ear. “You don’t even know how to breathe, you dumb slut.” No surprise – it felt like he was supporting nearly the full weight of his body with the hand that kept your neck clasped. A breathless wheeze was your only response.  
With a devilish smile on his face he shoved his thumb inside your mouth. You tasted sweat and your own juices on his skin. When he pressed his digit against your tongue you immediately started licking and sucking on it which resulted in breathing being even harder. 

“Don’t stop sucking. God, you look so pathetic. Do you like being my fuck toy?”

Gathering your last bit of energy you feebly nodded your head. Danny kept on fucking you for another minute which felt like heaven and the deepest circle of hell at once. Right when you thought your lungs were about to explode, he finally removed the deadly restraint from your neck and painfully pulled his cock out of your pussy with a jerk and a wet sound.  
Immediately you started coughing and gasping for air and curled up on the sheets. As you doubled up with pain you instinctively brought both of your hands down to your sore, terribly aching pussy as if it could help you ease the pain – it was nearly unbearable.

“Huh.” Danny made a scornful sound and for a second you though he would spit on you. “You begged for it and now you’re crying because it was too much for you. How pathetic. I don’t care if it hurts – You deserve to be in pain.” He sat down next to you and leaned against the pile of pillows.  
“Now come here. Get on my lap and make yourself cum on my cock.”

When you didn’t respond he brutally grabbed you by your arm and pulled your trembling, sweat-coated wreck of a body on top of him. The tip of his dick already threateningly pushed against your sore entrance again. Pleadingly you stared into his eyes but there was no mercy to be found in his – just horniness, satisfaction and thirst for revenge.

“I don’t care how long it takes. Even if you start bleeding, we won’t stop fucking until you cum again, do you understand me? And if you don’t scream loud enough, we’ll do it all over again, got it?” His voice was trembling with lust.  
Hesitantly you tried to lower yourself on his dick but immediately had to yelp out with pain. 

“Nuh-uh, don’t act up, I know you love the way it hurts.” Danny firmly grabbed your hips, dug his fingers deep into the soft flesh and forced you down on his cock until he was buried inside you to the hilt.

“Now move, slut” he commanded with a threatening tone of voice. Your face was contorted with pain when you finally started bouncing up and down on his dick – slowly at first but faster and faster when new wetness started dripping from your pussy which made the pain slightly more bearable. It was hard to say who was fucking who right now. Danny mercilessly dragged you up and down with his hands and elevated his hips with the same rhythm. He was no longer the one who looked delirious – it was you. Completely out of your senses you rode his cock like it was your last task on earth. What eventually made you cum for the second time was not his cock though – it was his words.

“Just look at yourself, you’re a slut for my cock aren’t you? I will give it to you every night, I promise! I will fuck you so good, you will never be able to sit or walk again. You can’t wait for it, can you? You can’t wait to be my fuck toy every night – to be my cum dumpster. I’m going to going to leave my marks all over your body. Everybody is going to see who you belong to. You are MINE! You have always been and you’ll always be! Do you understand that, you pathetic cock-slut? Or have I already fucked your brains out? ... Mmh, go a little faster, can you do that for me? God, you look so beautiful... So beautiful...”

In the very moment Danny’s movement became erratic, you whole body spasmed uncontrollably and your pussy violently clenched around his throbbing cock. Obviously shook by his own orgasm, Danny breathlessly panted your name into your ear as you collapsed on top of him. You first stopped moving when you were sure that you had milked every drop of cum from his dick. Exhaustedly you wrapped your arms around his neck and limply clung onto him with your face nuzzled against his neck. Danny lovingly caressed your back and your bruised bum while murmuring praise into your ear.

It could have been minutes or it could have been an hour, but eventually Danny pushed you off of him – gently but firmly. He pushed you onto your back and you didn’t resist. 

“Do you think you can cum for me just one more time?”

“What???” you shrieked and instinctively covered your private parts with your hands once again while returning his look with terrified eyes.

“Ssshhh, don’t worry baby. This time I’ll make sure it’s beautiful for you. I will be very gentle, I promise. You will like it, you’ll see! Nuh-nuh, don’t fight back now. I’ll be very loving – just lean back, spread those legs and enjoy.” His tone of voice was supposed to be soothing but it made a shiver run down your back.

You were simply too drained to fight back anymore. You were dead-tired in fact, so you leaned back against the heap of soft pillows and let the tears stream freely down your cheeks while Danny went down on you. He settled between your spread legs and gently placed his hands on each of your thighs. When his tongue dipped down on your sore, overstimulated, maltreated pussy, you couldn’t help but flinch back and yelp out pitifully. His tongue felt like a slick, hot snail on your clit. Even though his touch wasn’t rough – on the contrary, he was being very careful and gentle – something about it felt even more disgraceful than when had fucked you into the mattress. You didn’t even try to conceal you your sobs. You wanted him to hear them. He should hear how much he was hurting you right now. He didn’t react. He never reacted. He didn’t react to your begging, to your crying, to your sobbing. He didn’t even flinch when you begged: “I can’t anymore. I just can’t – please stop, please, please, please.”  
The only thing he reacted to was when you slightly changed the rhythm of your squirming hips. Of course he had noticed immediately. It had taken him an entire hour to get you to the point of feeling a certain kind of coil form in your core again. His tongue unrelentingly flicked over your terribly wound, reddened clit until the coil snapped and your pussy started twitching for the third time in one night. Even after the orgasm you kept on crying.

You didn’t even notice that Danny had gotten off the bed. You first noticed when he returned. Heavily he sat down on the mattress and looked completely out of place to you – as if he didn’t belong inside your bedroom. Danny had no intentions to leave your bedroom though – on the contrary.  
Apparently he had fetched an object from god knows where. You tore your eyes wide open when you saw what it was.

“Are those... shackles? Where did you get those from?” you cried out and tried crawl away from him.

“Yes they are. I always have those with me.”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THOSE WITH YOU?”

“Give me that pretty wrist of yours, my love.”

“I am NOT your love, and I will for sure not let you handcuff me!”

“Of course you are. You are the love of my life. And who says I’m going to handcuff you? Look.”

To your own surprise he fastened the first shackle around his own wrist. While you were still busy processing what you had just seen, Danny quickly snatched your hand and closed the second shackle around your wrist lightning-fast. 

“Just to make sure you won’t try to run away from me at night. Now come here.”

He lowered himself onto the mattress, naturally forced you down with him and pulled you into spoon position. When he wrapped his arms around you, it felt like there were two snakes creeping over your skin. Distraught you exhaled a suffocated sob when he gently pulled you in an embrace and snuggled his cooled down but still sweat-coated chest against your back.

“Close your eyes, darling. Get some rest. Ssshh, there’s no need to cry. I’m here. I will always be here. Just bury your doubts and fall asleep.” He pulled you even closer and planted a soft, gentle kiss on your salty, tear-streaked cheek. “Sweet dreams, my love. I’ll make you a wonderful breakfast when we wake up, how does that sound? Sleep well, (y/n). Relax. Everything will be okay. I love you... You are perfect - so fucking perfect. God, I love you more than anything.” Something about the way he said that made him sound like a psychopath.

You didn’t respond. You just cried. Danny was fast asleep after just a few minutes. You on the other hand didn’t get a wink of sleep for hours. You just lied there, lethargically, and let the bed sheets soak up your tears. As you let your gaze wander to the window and regarded the black, cloudless night-sky, the stars twinkled at you from the distance. They seemed further away than ever.

What did you get yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Condoms don't exist in fanfictions x) Or just pretend reader takes birth control pills :')
> 
> ARTWORK REFERENCES for Danny's face:  
https://www.deviantart.com/kratzbaeum/art/Ghostface-Danny-Jed-Olsen-Johnson-Dbd--809387585  
https://twitter.com/arizona_eng/status/1142457394959736833/photo/1
> 
> Btw, I totally stole the line "Sluts always need more fingers" from the author SpookyQueen and her Frank Morrison fic "What is even happening", just FYI x)
> 
> Leave me a comment if you had fun reading <3 *sending virtual hugs and kisses*


End file.
